


We Have to Stop Doing This

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Peggy regrets her decisions but not enough to stop.





	We Have to Stop Doing This

Peggy opened her eyes and cursed at herself in her head. A heavy, warm arm lay over her waist and the soft puff of hot air tickled at the back of her neck. She didn't bother sparing him his sleep, he shouldn't be there anyway. She sat up and picked up her clothes that had been scattered on the floor beside the bed, pulling them on with angry, harsh movements.

The bed moved as he sat up against the headboard. "Peggy?" he whispered.

She sighed and looked back over her shoulder at him. "We have to stop doing this, Bucky."


End file.
